Sin
by Acrohypothermy
Summary: Tsuna is hopelessly in love with his brother, Giotto, but is unable to express his feelings. Giotto X Tsuna


**Sin **

**Summary : **Tsuna is hopelessly in love with his brother, Giotto, but is unable to express his feelings. Giotto X Tsuna

**Rated : **T

**A/N : **Hello! This is my second fanfic & honestly I wrote it without much thought as to how to story should go hence, there may be some confusion such as " is this story happy and fluffy or is it sad ? " but honestly I do not know I guess I'll just write, go along with it and voila the answer will appear xD Btw, this is just a trial, so do leave a review if you would like me to continue, ahaha ok .. enjoy ~

* * *

" Tsuna, wake up. "

I heard his voice.

" Mmmm … one more… minute .. "

" Tsuna, if you don't wake up I'm going to kiss you. "

Okay go ahead … Wait. WHAT?! I opened my eyes, realizing it was all just a dream. I heaved a sigh of relief, followed by a pang of disappointment.

" If it ever happens .. "

I blushed. Arghh, why am I even thinking about this. Checking the clock next to my bed, I realized it was only 5am.

- yawn - I should get some sleep …

* * *

" Tsuna, wake up. "

I heard his voice again. Oh no is this another dream …

" One … more … minute … "

"Tsuna, if you don't wake up I'm going to - "

" HIIIIEE DON'T KISS ME, DON'T - ! "

I jerked and sprang up from sleep immediately, meeting his blue orbs. His gorgeous, azure eyes …

" Tsuna .. ? "

" Eh …? ah … Ohaiyou, Giotto-nii "

" Tsuna, what was that about kissing you ..? " he asked, puzzled.

Crap, this is going to be hard to explain. How could I ever possibly say that I just dreamt of my own brother threatening to kiss me ? " Eh … um … It's nothing I just had a dream. "

" A dream huh … must be a cute girl you're dreaming of, I see you grinning to yourself in sleep ! "

" O-Of c-course ! ahahaha ! " I stammered, scratching the back of my head and laughed in attempt to salvage this awkward situation. Well, not that it was for him.

" Right, get dressed and come down, it's time for breakfast. "

" ok. "

Making sure he closed the door, I finally exhale from all the pent up nervousness. Falling in love with your own older brother is not good, not good at all. I knew it was wrong. I knew it was not meant to be. But I just can't help .. looking at him that way. I want him. I want us to be more than just brothers. Everyday, it pains me. Simply looking at him tormented me. Every moment spent together felt so precious, yet suffocating. Because I know. We can't, and we will, never be together.

Get a hold of yourself Tsuna, you are no longer 7. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. It didn't work.

" Tsu-kun, ohaiyou~ "

" oka-san ohaiyou "

Sitting down I began eating my breakfast. Eyeing over to my handsome brother I couldn't help but smile to myself.

'' hmm ? What's up Tsuna ?

Ack. Caught again.

" Nothing .. just t-thinking about a joke from yesterday .. "

" hmmm ….." he said, giving me a dubious look. The breakfast went on without any words from either of us.

After mum left for work, I headed for a shower. As the first drop hit my skin, I began thinking about my brother again. Oh, how nice it would be if he was in this shower too. The warm droplets formed into steam and I stood there, not moving, simply fantasizing about him ….

He would hug me from behind, " _Tsuna_ … " he would call out endearingly with his irresistibly sexy voice. " Gio.. Giotto-nii .. " I could feel the heat getting to my face. I kept my face away, looking towards the ground. " Look at me, Tsuna " He spun me around and lifted my chin. I avoided his gaze, quivering a little. His lips twisted to an evil smirk and said lips were planted onto mine. I widened my eyes in surprise. Giotto-nii is … kissing me ?! Before I knew it, he had put one arm around my waist, another behind my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. " Mmmphh … " I heard myself. His hand gently caressed my hair. I could feel my knees wobble and I _swear_ I would've fallen over without his support. He then slid his tongue over my lower lip .. begging for entrance. I gasped, as he tugged my hair slightly and I felt his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch. It was exciting, thrilling, and most of all .. _erotic_. _**God, it turns me on so much**_. His tongue nudged at mine, almost as if he was teasing me. Our lips pressed tightly together,allowing complete access to one another's, as tongues intertwined. " Mmmphh … Giotto-nii … Haa … " I huffed. We broke apart for a few seconds, gasping for air. The warmth once present on my lips was no longer and I felt a pinch of loneliness. Staring at the blond I could no longer resist my suppressed feelings as I placed my lips upon his, grazing them ever so slightly.

_Drip_, I felt another drop. It was a teardrop. I felt my heart shattering into pieces. My fantasies would never come true … Giotto-nii would never be my boyfriend .. we would never be in a relationship. Voices, I could hear them. I could hear them mocking me from above, I could hear them sneering at me for being so disgusting, falling in love with my brother. But what could I do ? Before I knew it, I was already helplessly yearning for him. _Drip, drip, drip._ It was a mess. A clutter of tears and water from the shower. I huddled myself together, for how long more can I continue this ….. for how long more can I continue to suppress my passion, my lust for him ?

_To be continued .. _


End file.
